1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an etching liquid, a kit of the same, an etching method using the same, a method for producing a semiconductor substrate product, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structural design of a semiconductor element has increasingly diversified and applications of structures or materials which have not been employed are being attempted every day. In response to the current situation, a new breakthrough is required for a technique of producing a semiconductor element and the need thereof has been dealt with by fusing techniques of electrical and electronic materials as well as a wide range of techniques of manufacturing devices and optical or chemical fields.
Processes of producing a semiconductor include a wide range of processes. The processes thereof include forming a metal-containing layer by carrying out CVD or the like, applying a resist film, carrying out photolithography, etching a metal-containing layer, polishing, and washing away a residue. Among these, as a process for which a technique related to chemistry is required, wet etching using a liquid chemical is exemplified. Specifically, it is desired that an etching liquid suitable for various metals such as silicon, germanium, titanium, tungsten, cobalt, and a complex compound of these which are formed in respective processes or the complex compounds thereof are formulated and then the removal thereof is managed. In some cases, a member exposed at the time of etching remains as it is without being removed and is not damaged, which means selectivity of etching is required.